Sin City
by alexiel2001
Summary: Xover avec Sin CityChlex
1. Chapter 1

**Sin City**

Disclamer : Les personnages de Smallville ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de la WB. Et les personnage de Sin City à Frank Miller. Le seul personnage qui sorte de mon imagination est celui de Ivy.

Catégorie : nc17 en raison de certains thèmes, du langage et d'un peu de smut

Genre : Sombre, pas tragique mais pas spécialement gai non plus.

Note : Comme son nom l'indique cette fic est un crossover entre Smallville et Sin City, ou plutôt une plongée des personnages de Lex et Chloé dans l'univers de Sin City. Les autres personnages de Smallville ne seront que vaguement évoqués et encore pas tous et les personnages de Sin City seront plus là pour l'ambiance qu'en tant que personnage principaux. Il n'est donc pas nécéssaire d'avoir vu le film ou lu la BD même si c'est un plus et puis que c'est vraiment très bien. Le recit est construit sur un mode de narration un peu particulier que j'ai empruté à une BD en trois volumes nommée "Berceuse assassine", où la même histoire est raconté trois fois mais de trois point de vue différents. Dans ce cas précis, par Lex, puis Chloé et enfin Ivy.

Le personnage de Ivy est inspiré d'une célèbre pin-up des années cinquantes Betty Page (cf http/ ) et d'une strip teaseuse adepte de ce que l'on appelle le brulesque (revue type Moulin Rouge ou Folies Bergères des années 30-40) ( cf ) et que ressemble beaucoup à la première.

Voilà je crois que c'est tout. Bonne fic.

_Lex _

Cet endrois est limite déprimant, j'ai connu des endrois glauques, mais ce bar atteint des sommets, il y fait sombre, l'atmosphère est tellement enfumée que s'en est limite respirable. Que fais un homme comme moi, dans un strip-bar de Basin City, entouré d'ivrognes nourris à la bière vingt-quatre heures sur vigt-quatre ? Il suit un traître. Oh biensûr en temps normal, j'ai du personnel pour faire le sale boulot, mais là c'est un peu différent, c'est personnel. Pour l'instant, cet enfoiré est entrain de se rincer l'œil, avec une danseuse, plutôt jolie d'ailleur, il faut l'avouer. Fait étrange, pas un des abrutits qui bavent devant son numéro n'a ne serait-ce qu'esquisé un geste pour essayer de la peloter et pourtant dieu sait si elle donne envie. Nancy, je crois que c'est son nom, en d'autres lieux, en d'autres circonstance, elle serait tout à fait à mon goût. Je dirais même que malgré son travail, elle possède presqu'une certaine classe.

-Je vous sers autre chose ?

-La même chose merci.

La serveuse s'éloigne. Elle n'est pas spécialement jolie, un peu vulgaire, mais en même temps avec un certain charme. C'est là que je la vois entrer, la dernière personne que je m'attendis à voir dans un bouge pareil, et dans cette ville, elle que je croyais morte depuis longtemps : Chloé Sullivan. Elle est accompagné d'un grand brun ténébreux, le genre à faire tomber les filles comme des mouches et à être haït par la gente masculine. Je ne le connais pas et je le déteste déjà, cette façon qu'il a d'avoir sa main posée dans le creux de son dos, comme s'il veillait sur elle, alors qu'il a du sang sur les mains. Je le sais, je le sens, il a le regard d'un homme qui a déjà tué. Comment je peux en être aussi certain, j'ai le même, les assassins se reconnaissent entre eux, et je peux dire que nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans ce bar. Elle semble être une habituée, elle dit bonjour à deux trois personnes, avant d'aller s'asseoir au bar à côté d'une montagne de muscles, qu'elle semble connaître aussi. Avec tout ça j'en ai presque oublié la raison de ma présence ici.

Heureusement pour moi, il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours assis à la même place. Je reste assis en buvant mon whisky, le regard oscillant entre l'homme que je suis et Chloé. Elle me tourne plus ou moins le dos, ce qui fait qu'elle ne s'est toujours pas aperçu de ma présence. Et si elle le fait, que ce passera-t-il ? Pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, mon homme vient de se lever et se dirige vers la sortie. Je laisse quelques billets pour payer mes verres et je me lève pour le suivre. Et c'est bien évidemment le moment qu'elle choisit pour se retourner. Je peux lire sans peine sur son visage la surprise, qu'elle a de me voir ici. Je la regarde dans les yeux quelques microsecondes et je reporte mon attention sur lui.

Je sors du bar à sa suite et une fois dans la ruelle, je fais signe à mes hommes tapis dans l'ombre de se saisir de lui. Il a à peine le temsp de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, que déjà mes hommes l'oblige à monter dans une voiture. Alors que j'y rentre à mon tour, Chloé apparaît sortant du bar. Je peux lire la stupeur et l'incompréhension sur son visage. J'ordonne au chaffeur de démarrer et je la vois me regarder s'en aller.

J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire ici, mais avant de quitter Basin City, je dois faire preuve de civilité et jouer mon rôle de personnage public. Je suis donc chez les Roark, les Roark sont à Basin City ce que les Luthor sont à Metropolis, en bien pire. Des rumeurs racontent que le fils du sénateur Roark aurait des tenances violeur-assassin pédophile et que le Cardinal, frère du sénateur, même si la ville l'a quasiment élevé au rang de saint, aurait tendance à utiliser un peu trop souvent les services des filles de la vieille ville, comme beaucoup de prêtre sous ses ordres d'ailleur. Même mon père a l'air d'un ange tout droit descendu des cieux à côté. Mais business oblige, un petit tour chez les Roark peut être bénéfique pour les affaires. Et si les Roark m'ont proposé de loger dans la grande demeure familiale, située sur les hauteurs de Basin City, c'est pour mieux contrôler mes faits et gestes dans "leur" ville et si j'ai accepté, c'est en grande partie parce que cette ville ne compte pas d'hôtel décent autre que des hôtels de passe. Après le repas, nous nous sommes retrouvés entre hommes pour boire un cognac et fumer un cigare, et c'est la qu'ils les ont faites entrer, des prostituées, des filles de la vieilles ville.

Et qui est-ce que je vois au milieu de ces filles : Chloé ! Ses gestes et sa démarche, bien que provoquants, sont un peu incertains, maladroit, elle n'a visiblement pas l'habitude de faire ça, peut être même est-ce la première fois. Mais que vient-elle faire ici ? Je capture son regard et lui fait signe d'approcher. Ce qu'elle fait et arrivée près de moi, elle grimpe sur mes genoux et se presse contre moi, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Elle agit comme la prostituée qu'elle est sensée être.

-Il faut qu'on discute. Mais pas ici, dans un endrois plus tranquille.

Je comprends alors qu'elle est venue ici pour me voir. La question est : pourquoi se faire passer pour une prostituée ? Je me lève, je l'attrape par la taille et je me dirige vers mes hôtes.

-Je suis fatigué, je vais rejoindre ma chambre. Permettez que j'emmène celle-ci ?

-Mais faîtes, faîtes, elles sont là pour ça. Prenez-en une deuxième si vous voulez !

-Non, ça ira, celle-ci suffira.

Avant de quitter la pièce, je la vois faire un signe à une grande brune, vêtue de sous-vêtements rétro, qui la surveille du coin de l'œil. Sans doute pour lui faire savoir que tout va bien.

Je la ramène dans ma chambre.

-Tu voulais discuter, je t'écoute.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Lex ? Pourquoi tu suivais cet homme au Kadie's ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question Chloé. Tu disparais pendant plus de six ans et je te retrouve à Basin City, au milieu de prostitués. Comment diable as-tu atterri là ?

Elle soupire.

-Réponds à ma question et je te racontrerai tout.

J'hésite, mais après tout je peux bien lui raconter, à qui irait-elle en parler ? Personne ne la voit plus depuis des années, à tel point que tout le monde la croit morte. Et je dois dire que je suis curieux de savoir comment elle a atterri là.

-Très bien.

Je lui designe le lit.

-Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. Cet homme travaillait pour moi, il m'a trahit et il en a payé le prix. Si je suis ici, c'est simplement parce qu'il avait trouvé refuge à Basin City.

-Tu l'as tué ?

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais j'acquiesce tout de même.

-Pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire tu n'as pas des gens pour faire ce travail d'ordinaire ?

-Si. Mais là c'était différent, c'était personnel.

Je peux lire l'incompréhension sur son visage.

-Il travaillait pour moi certes, mais il s'est aussi insinué dans ma vie privée, il est devenu un ami, ma femme et moi le fréquentions très régulièrement.Puis il a commencé à détourner l'argent de LuthorCorp, avant de séduire ma femme. Et elle a fini par lui céder, ensuite rongée par le remord et terrifiée à l'idée que je l'apprenne, elle s'est défenestrée.

Maintenant je peux voir de la tristesse sur son visage et elle esquisse un geste de compassion.

-Tu l'aimais ?

-Oui. C'était une fille bien, droite, gentille, extrêment intelligente et un peu caractérielle, dans un sens elle te ressemblait un peu. Et cet enfoiré l'a tuée.

Et elle fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas pu prédire, même chez elle, elle me prend dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée.

Ces mots on me les a dit des dizaines de fois depuis la mort d'Alice, il y a huit mois, mais ceux-là ont une conotation particulière, ils sont sincères.

-Merci.

Je me sépare d'elle, un peu à regret, je l'avoue. Elle se rasseoit sur le lit, tandis que je fais de même dans le fauteuil.

-C'est à mon tour, je crois.

Il y a un silence.

-Je suppose que tu es partie à cause de mon père ?

Elle acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête.

-À la mort de mon père, j'ai compris que tu ne pourrais pas me protéger éternellement. Alors j'avoue, j'ai pris peur et j'ai fuit. J'ai voyagé sans but de ville en ville pendant plus de six mois avant d'arriver ici. On ne surnomme pas cette ville Sin City (littéralement la ville du péché) pour rien, je n'étais pas là depuis deux jours que ces types me tombent dessus. Au début j'ai cru qu'ils n'en voulaient qu'à mon argent mais j'ai vite compris que tout ce qu'ils cherchaient, c'était un défouloir. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour le échapper avant d'être trop amochée pour le faire, mais il m'ont coursée sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Heureusement pour moi je n'étais pas loin de la vieille ville, même si à l'époque je l'ignorais.

La vieille ville, le quartier des prostituées, c'est de là que viennent les filles de ce soir. Je connais la réputation de ce quartier, c'est lui qui fait en grande partie la réputation de Basin City et qui fait qu'on appelle cette ville, Sin City. C'est l'ancêtre des Roark qui est à l'origine de tout ça. Au départ Basin City n'était qu'une petite ville minière sur la route de l'or, perdue dans un tour au milieu des montagnes, d'où le terme de Basin. Lorsque l'or a commencé à se faire rare, le vieux Roark a eu une idée pour eviter que la ville ne devienne une ville fantôme, il a fait venir des filles d'europe et d'un peu partout et les gens ont recommencer à affluer.Et ça continue, les filles de la vieille ville ont maintenu la tradition.

-Bref, j'ai eu de la chance de m'effondrer dans la vieille ville et alors que je les entendait se rapprocher et que je me croyais finie, j'ai vu une paire de talons-aiguilles sortir de l'ombre, il y a eu des coup de feu et après ça a été le black-out le plus complet. Je me suis réveillée deux jours plus tard, dans la chambre d'une des filles de la vieille ville, Ivy, elle m'avait fait soigner par leur médecin attitré, Molly. Ivy m'a tout de suite prise en affection, je ne sais toujours pas bien pourquoi, tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est elle qui m'a mise sous la protection de Gail et de la vieille ville.

-Gail ?

-Oui, c'est elle le leader de la vieille ville.

Je sais que ça fait plusieurs années déjà que les proxénètes ont été chassés de la vieille ville et que les filles y font régner leurs propres lois.

-Je me souviens encore de les avoir entendues se disputer à mon sujet.

_-On ne peux pas la garder, ici._

_-Et pourquoi ?_

_-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, si elle fuit vraiment les Luthor, c'est trop dangereux._

_-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils viendraient la chercher jusque ici ? D'après les info de Dwight, ils ne la recherchent même plus. Et je pense qu'elle pourrait nous être utile._

_-Et en quoi ?_

_-Visiblement elle a un don pour les enquêtes et pour fourrer son nez partout, Lionel Luthor n'aurait pas chercher à la mettre à son service sinon. Écoute, on peut lui proposer un deal, on lui offre une nouvelle vie et la protection qui va avec et en échange, elle nous rend service en cas de besoin, avoir une journaliste dans nos rangs ça peux toujours servir._

_-Journaliste ?_

_-Yep, comme ton Dwight autrefois. Visiblement elle a même travaillé un temps pour le Daily Planet._

_-Si jeune ? Elle doit effectivement posséder un certain talent._

_-Bon alors on fait quoi ?_

_-J'accepte, propose lui le deal. Mais je te préviens au moindre problème, c'est toi qui trinque._

-Et tu as accepté le deal ?

-Oui.

-Donc tu es journaliste, ici à Basin City, mais en même temps tu travailles pour la vieille ville.

-C'est ça.

-Et tu fais quoi pour elle exactement, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

-Je recueille des infos quand elles en ont besoin et elles ont aussi un droit de regard sur mes articles, histoire qu'aucun d'entre eux ne leur porte préjudice.

-Où est donc passé ton intégrité journalistique et ta noble quête de la vérité ?

-Après autant d'années passées dans une ville surnommé Sin City, ils ont un peu pâli, je l'avoue.

Quelque chose me revient en tête. Je me lève et je récupère le journal que j'ai laissé sur la table de nuit. C'était en page quatre, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

-Alors Kelly Thomson, c'est bien toi. Je me souviens m'être posé la question, quand j'ai lu ton article.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

-Ne soit pas aussi surprise, je pourrais reconnaître ton style entre mille.

Son regard devient grave.

-Lex, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu vas faire de ses informations.

-Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? Que je les transmette à mon père ? Ça se voit que tu n'as plus de contact avec Metropolis depuis longtemps, mon père est dans un asile psychatrique depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se souvienne de ton nom, déjà qu'avec le mien, il a du mal. Quant à Clark ce n'est même pas la peine que j'essaye, il penserait automatiquement à un piège. Et puis c'est ton problème pas le mien, si tu préfères rester cachée.

Elle semble soulagée.

-Et puis je n'aimerais pas me mettre à dos une femme aussi jolie que ton amie Ivy. Ça serait dommage.

-Comment tu...

-Je t'ai vu lui faire signe tout à l'heure.

-Ça ne devrait pas me surprendre pourtant, tu as toujours été un excellent observateur.

Elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

-Je vais te laisser dormir, tu as l'air fatigué. Au revoir Lex.

-Chloé attend !

Elle se retourne, elle a déjà la main sur la poignet de la porte.

-Reste, je t'offre l'hospitalité pour la nuit. Tu ne vas pas redescendre jouer les prostituées.

Elle soupire.

-Ça ne serait pas la première fois.

Cette révélation me frappe de plein fouet et j'ai du mal à l'imaginer.

-Tu es venue me voir, je me sentirai responsable. Reste, le lit est grand et je te promet de garder mes distances.

Elle se résigne.

-Merci.

Je vais à ma valise et j'en sort un T-shirt que je lui tend.

-Tiens, tu seras plus à l'aise. La salle de bain est là.

Je lui indique une porte vers laquelle elle se dirige. Après quelques minutes, elle ressort douchée et dans mon T-shirt, qui d'ailleur est un peu grand pour elle, il retombe légèrement, dévoilant l'une de ses épaules. Seigneur, j'avais oublié à quel point elle pouvait être belle. Et en plus elle me rappelle Alice, ce qui n'est pas forcément une bonne chose.

-Installe-toi. Prends le journal si tu veux, même si tu l'as sans doute déjà lu. Je vais me doucher.

-De quel côté ?

-Pour le lit, quel côté tu préfères ?

-Fais comme tu veux, je n'ai pas spécialement de préférence.

Quand je sors de la salle de bain, elle est déjà couchée, du côté droit, celui où je dors habituellement. Elle doit forcément s'en douter, c'est là que sont mes affaires. La question est : l'a-t-elle fait exprès. Elle me regarde un peu étrangement.

-Tu vas dormir dans cette tenue ?

Je porte seulement un caleçon.

-Oui, mais si ça te gêne, j'enfile quelque chose.

Elle hésite.

-Non, c'est bon.

Je récupère un dossier sur la table de nuit et je m'installe à gauche. Elle a un petit sourire au lèvres.

-Quoi ?

-J'étais pourtant sûre que tu ferais une réflexion.

-Et moi j'étais sûr que tu t'étais mise de ce côté exprès.

-Tu veux le récupérer ?

-Non, je te l'ai dit ça m'importe peu.

-Sauf que moi je préfère le côté gauche.

Je le crois pas, dans le genre esprit de contradiction, elle fait très fort.

-Tu me fais rire.

-Ça ne se voit pas.

-Je sais.

Je me déplace sur le côté, tandis qu'elle me passe par dessus. Pendant une seconde il y a comme une sorte de gêne et puis elle se réinstalle calmement à mes côtés. Elle s'est allongée complètementet a posé le journal, sans doute pour dormir. Et effectivement après quelques minutes, j'entend sa respiration devient plus régulière, plus profonde. Elle s'est endormie. Je travaille encore une petite demi-heure avant de dormir à mon tour.

Quand je me réveille, bein plus tard dans la nuit, je sens quelque chose de chaud blotti contre moi. Moi je n'ai pas bougé, mais Chloé, elle, s'est rapprochée de façon significative. Et je me surprend à aimer ça. Je n'avais plus dormir avec une femme depuis la mort d'Alice, en fait, je n'ais pas touché une femme depuis la mort d'Alice. Je passe un bras autour de sa taille et dans son sommeil elle se rapproche encore. Elle a l'air si paisible et si fragile. C'est étrange ce sentiment de puissance qu'elle provoque par le simple fait d'être dans mes bras.

Je sens que quelque chose frotte contre mon torse. J'entr'ouvre les yeux, il faut jour, mais il doit être encore tôt. Je baisse le regard, c'est Chloé qui frotte son nez contre moi, ça doit la gratter. Soudain tout son corps se raidit, je pense qu'elle a prit conscience qu'elle se trouve dans mes bras. Elle lève la tête, je lui sourit doucement.

-Euh... je... euh...

-Bonjour.

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux surpris. Mon bras est toujours autour de sa taille.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je...

-Lorsque je me suis réveillé cette nuit, tu étais déjà là. Peut-être avais-tu froid les nuits sont fraiches parfois, sur les hauteurs de Basin City.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ça n'est pas grave, j'avais oublié combien il est agréable de dormir avec une jolie femme dans les bras.

Je peux lire l'étonnement sur son visage.

-Je n'ai pas connu de femmes depuis la mort d'Alice.

Elle passe ses bras autour de moi et me sert contre elle, peut-être pour me réconforter. Nous restons ainsi, enlacés, silencieux, durant de longues minutes. Puis finalement je m'aperçois qu'elle s'est rendormie.

Je me re-réveille. J'ai du mal à croire que je me suis rendormi. Je tend la main vers l'arrière pour essayer d'attraper ma montre. Je rêve, il est déjà presque onze heures. Je sens Chloé qui bouge contre moi, elle est en train de se réveiller. Elle semble mettre quelques secondes avant de se rappeler et de comprendre où elle se trouve.

-Re-bonjour.

Elle me sourit.

-Bonjour.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi.

-Moi de même.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser doucement sa joue.

-Lex ?

-Oui ?

-Merci pour cette nuit, pour m'avoir laissé rester là.

-Je n'allais pas te laisser redescendre jouer les prostituées, je te l'ais dit je m'en serais voulu.

Elle me sourit.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Pas loin de onze heures.

-Déjà ?

Elle se lève brusquement.

-Je devais passer au journal ce matin.

Je la regarde s'habiller rapidement. Je me lève et commence moi aussi à m'habiller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je m'habille. Je ne vais pas rester au lit toute la journée. Ça n'est pas mon style, tu devrais le savoir.

Quand elle est prête, elle se retourne vers moi et se jette dans mes bras.

-Au revoir Lex.

Elle s'écarte légèrement et dépose un court baiser sur mes lèvres avant de quitter la pièce.

Je ne peux pas repartir à Metropolis comme ça, pas sans l'avoir revue une dernière fois.

-Basin City Daily News, bonjour !

-Bonjour. Est-ce que Kelly Thomson est dans vos murs actuellement ?

-Non Monsieur, je peux lui laisser un message ?

-Est-ce que vous auriez un numéro où la joindre ?

-Je suis désolé Monsieur, je ne peux pas vous le donner, Mademoiselle Thomson a laissé des instructions très strictes à ce sujet.

-C'est assez urgent, alors est-ce que vous pourriez essayer de la joindre rapidement et de lui dire qu'Alexandre l'attendra au Kadie's ? Elle saura de quoi il s'agit. S'il vous plaît, c'est très important.

-Très bien, je vais essayer de la joindre.

-Merci beaucoup.

J'attend depuis maintenant deux heures quand elle entre. Mais ce n'est pas Chloé, c'est cette femme Ivy et elle est accompagnée de l'autre tête à claques. Elle vient s'asseoir à ma table, seule, tandis que l'autre va s'installer au bar, mais sans jamais nous quitter des yeux.

-Où est Chloé ?

-Elle sera là d'ici un petit quart d'heure. Mais je voulais vous voir avant.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je veux m'assurer que vous ne lui causerez aucun tord.

-Ça n'est pas dans mes intentions. Je veux juste lui remettre quelque chose avant de repartir.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas. Écoutez, je n'ai jamais voulu de mal à Chloé, c'était mon père et il est définitivement inoffensif. Je sais que vous voulez la protéger, mais c'est à Chloé de prendre cette décision, non ?

-Très bien.

Elle se lève et va rejoindre l'autre au bar. Après quelques minutes, c'est à Chloé d'arriver. Elle s'asseoit en face de moi, elle a l'air anxieuse.

-Détends-toi Chloé. Je voulais juste te donner quelque chose avant de repartir pour Metropolis.

Je lui tend deux enveloppes kraft, elle ouvre la première.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ? Comment tu as eu ça ?

-J'enquête toujours sur d'éventuels partenaires ou adversaires, quelque soit le domaine, et ce que j'ai découvert sur les Roark n'a rien de sympatique. Je sais que quoi que tu decides, tu feras bon usage de ses informations.

-Tu loges pourtant chez eux.

-Mon père m'a toujours enseigner qu'il fallait rester proche de ses ennemis, surtout quand ils sont dangereux. Et en tant que sénateur je suis forcément confronté régulièrement au sénateur Roark, ainsi qu'à son père, ministre des finances.

-Tu es sénateur ?

-Oui, j'ai eu du mal, surtout avec Jonathan Kent; mais j'ai fini par y arriver. Et je confirme ce que je disais hier, tu n'as pris vraiment aucune nouvelle de Metropolis ou de Smallville.

-Non, c'est vrai.

Elle rit. Puis elle ouvre la deuxième enveloppe et je vois une surprise bien plus grande que pour la première s'étaler sur son visage. Elle reste silencieuse quelques minutes, trop choquée pour parler.

-Lex, je ne peux pas, je...

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

-Prends-le Chloé. J'ai fait ouvrit ce compte à ton nom et désormais je n'y ai plus accès. Cet argent est pour toi, fais en ce que tu veux. Considère que c'est une façon de te rembourser les services que tu m'as rendu autrefois avec mon père. Et puis rien ne t'oblige à le dépenser maintenant, mais peut-être qu'un jour tu auras envie de quitter cette ville, surtout maintenant que tu ne cours plus aucun danger, ou peut-être qu'un jour tu auras des enfants, ou que tu en auras tout simplement besoin. Donc cet argent est pour toi, inutile de revenir la dessus.

Et là elle a la seule réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, elle m'attrappe par le col de ma chemise et m'embrasse. Je n'ai même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrive que déjà le baiser se fait beaucoup plus passionné, à tel point que Chloé finit par passer par dessus la table pour venir s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Après quelques minutes, nous nous séparons à bout de souffle et elle pose son frond contre le mien.

-Allons-nous en.

Elle se lève et m'attrappe par la main. Nous sortons du bar.

-Tu crois que tes anges-gardiens vont nous laisser partir tranquille ?

-Mes anges-gardiens ? De quoi tu parles ?

-De ton amie Ivy et d'un grand brun ténébreux, celui avec qui tu étais la première fois qu'on s'est croisé ici. Ils nous surveillaient du coin de l'œil depuis le bar.

-Dwight. M'énerve tous les deux. Bon ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Elle re-rentre dans le bar.

Elle en resort quelques minutes plus tard.

-Voilà, problème réglé.

-Rassure-moi, tu n'as tué personne ?

Elle rit.

-Non, je me suis contentée d'une petite mise au point, ils ont un peu tendance à me surprotéger.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour Ivy, je ne sais pas vraiment, elle a toujours agit comme ça depuis qu'elle m'a recueillie. Quant à Dwight, c'est juste une seconde nature de protéger toues les femmes qui l'entoure.

-Je vois, un autre Clark Kent.

-Non pas du tout, Clark se sent perpétuellement investi d'une sorte de mission, comme s'il devait sauver le monde. Dwight lui est juste incapable de résister à une femme. Lorsqu'il s'agit des femmes il cesse de penser avec sa tête et d'agir rationnellement, il se met à penser avec le cœur ou avec ses tripes, résultats il se fait souvent manipuler. C'est quelqu'un de fort, mais les femmes sont sa plus grande faiblesse. Au fait tu es venu comment ?

-Pardon ?

-Jusqu'au Kadie's, tu es venu comment ?

-En taxi, pourquoi ?

-Parfait, alors on prend ma voiture.

-Et on va où ?

-Chez moi.

Son appartement ressemble un peu à la Chloé d'antan, il est chaleureux, coloré, accueillant.

-Pourquoi tu m'as ammené ici, Chloé ?

Pour toute réponse, elle m'embrasse. Je la repousse doucement, prenant son visage entre mes mains.

-Chloé, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je t'ai donné cet argent. Tu ne me dois rien.

Elle passe ses bra autour de mon cou.

-Je sais Lex. J'ai vraiment envie de toi, mais peut-être que ce n'est pas réciproque.

C'est à mon tour de l'embrasser pour toute réponse. J'ai presque envie de rire tellement sa dernière phrase est absurde. Je la soulève du sol et passe un bras sous ses genoux.

-Par où se trouve ta chambre ?

-La porte de droite.

Elle plonge ensuite dans mon cou, afin de déposer de petits baisers le long de ma jugulaire. Une fois dans la chambre, je la dépose délicatement sur le lit et je m'allonge à son côté.

-Tu es belle, Chloé.

Elle me sourit, me caressant doucement le bras.

-Embrasse-moi.

Je m'éxécute. Elle passe ses mains sous ma chemise et le contact de ses mains sur ma peau m'électrise. Notre étreinte devient alors plus passionnée, mes mains parcourent son corps sans relache, la couvrant de caresses. Je suis assoiffé d'elle, comme-ci j'attendais ce moment depuis des années, peut-être que c'est le cas. La nécessité de respirer oblige nos lèvres à se séparer à intervalles réguliers, mais cela ne dure jamais longtemps.

C'est elle qui lance le début des hostilités, en me retirant, avec des gestes empressés, ma veste et ma chemise. Je réplique, quelques instants plus tard, en lui enlevant sa veste et arrachant presque son débardeur. Elle est nue dessous.

Nos corps s'imbriquent parfaitement, nos jambes s'entrelacent tels des serpents, comme-ci nous cherchions à tout prix à ne faire plus qu'un. J'aime sentir la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne. Notre passion monte encore d'un cran. Je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps, d'un même mouvement, je retire son jean et sa culotte. Elle est allongée, là, nue devant moi, elle est magnifique. Elle a l'air si forte et si fragile à la fois. Malgré le besoin qui me presse, je prend le temps de la contempler. Je laisse mes doigts glisser doucement sur sa peau. Elle reste là passive, me souriant. J'accentue la pression, caressant ses seins, ses hanches, ses cuisses. Elle se laisse toujours faire, laissant échapper quelques soupirs. Progressivement sa respiration s'accélère. Finalement, je glisse ma main entre ses cuisses à la recherche de son intimité. J'y fais pénétrer un doigt pendant que mon pouce cherche son clitoris. Elle arque son dos et elle laisse échapper un gémissement. J'accentue la caresse, sa respiration se fait plus erratique

-Oh mon dieu ! Lex !

Tout son corps se tend, elle convulse presque alors que l'orgasme s'empare d'elle. Enfin son corps se détend. Elle réouvre les yeux et le regard que je croise m'étonne un peu. Elle a l'air surprise.

-Chloé ?

Elle met encore quelques secondes avant de retrouver une respiration à peu près normal et de pouvoir parler.

-C'est la première fois. Je... je n'en avais jamais eu avant.

Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir de quoi elle parle.

-De quoi donc ?

-D'orgasme. C'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi fort.

Je l'embrasse doucement.

-Tu sais que les hommes adorent qu'on leur dise ce genre de chose, ça flatte leur égo.

Elle éclate de rire, d'un rire clair et lumineux.

-Je suis sincère, tu sais ?

-Oh mais moi aussi.

-Sérieusement.

-Je sais Chloé, et je suis très content de t'avoit fait découvrir ça. Mais je n'ai pas encore fini.

-Oh, tu compte réitérer ton exploit ?

-Et bien plus encore.

-Vantard !

-Non réaliste.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, je l'embrasse. Je me positionne entre ses jambes et instantanément elle les noue autour de ma taille. Je me débarasse tant bien que mal de mon pantalon, ainsi que de mon caleçon, mais sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Elle frotte son intimité contre mon érection me faisant progressivement perdre pied. Je m'écarte légèrement d'elle.

-Lex ?

Je caresse doucement son visage.

-Je sais que ça casse un peu l'ambiance, mais tu as des préservatifs ?

-Dans la table de nuit.

Elle tend son bras et prend quelque chose dans le tiroir. Elle l'ouvre et descend ses mains. Quand je sens lui de ses mains glisser sur mon sexe, je sens tout mon corps se tendre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de retenir mon souffle et de fermer les yeux. Elle continue sa caresse, puis m'enfile le préservatif. Quand je réouvre les yeux, elle me regarde en souriant.

-Tu aimes ?

-Oh oui !

Je glisse moi aussi une main entre nous, afin de vérifer si elle est prête. Voyant que c'est le cas, je me positionne convenablement et j'entre en elle. Elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou.

-Chloé !

Elle couvre mon visage de baiser. J'entame un mouvement de va-et-vient, son corps répond immédiatement et se met à se mouvoir en parfaite harmonie avec le mien. Nos souffles se mélangent et plus le plaisir monte, plus ils deviennent saccadés.

-Lex, plus vite ! Plus vite !

À sa demande, j'accélère le rythme et la cadence de nos respirations augmente encore. Elle gémit. Soudain elle se cabre violemment, son corps tout entier et parcouru de spasmes. Ses gémissements se sont transformés en cris et ses muscles intimes se contractent autour de moi. Elle jouit. Et je ne tarde pas à la rejoindre.

Vidé je m'effrondre sur elle. Nous restons encore enlacé, imbriqué l'un dans l'autre durant quelques instants. Puis je me retire en faisant bien attention au préservatif. Elle attrape la poubelle près de son bureau, sa chambre n'est pas très grande et les meubles sont proches, elle n'a aucun mal à le faire sans quitter le lit. J'y jette le préservatif et elle la repose. Ensuite elle rabat les couvertures sur nous et se glisse dans mes bras. C'est elle qui brise le silence en premier.

-Si je te dis que tu as été incroyable, ça va faire gonfler ton égo de mal dominant ?

-J'en ai bien peur.

-Alors je ne le dirais pas.

Je l'embrasse.

-Trop tard.

Je contemple son visage.

-Tu es merveilleuse, tu le sais au moins ?

Elle ne répond rien, et se contente de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis heureux que le destin t'es remise sur ma route, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures.

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de t'avoir revu. Tu m'as manqué parfois durant toutes ces années.

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Tu dois repartir quand pour Metropolis ?

-Au plus tard demain matin.

-Tu veux bien rester cette nuit, s'il te plaît ? J'ai aimé dormir au creux de tes bras, la nuit dernière.

-Biensûr.

Je m'allonge plus confortablement et elle se blottit contre moi. Quand je la tiens comme ça, dans mes bras, c'est comme-ci j'étais plongé dans un bain de tendresse. Puis après quelques caresses, elle finit par se rendormir et je ne tarde pas à la rejoindre.

Le lendemain je me réveille à nouveau dans ses bras. Je suis bien. J'aurais aimé que cette nuit n'ait pas de fin. Seulement il faut que je reparte à Metropolis. Je sais qu'elle ne voudra pas repartir avec moi, alors je vais essayer de profiter un maximum de ces derniers instants. Je sens qu'elle se réveille. Elle se sert contre moi.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour.

Elle dépose un baiser dans mon cou.

-Tu vas t'en aller, hein ?

-Oui, il le faut.

-Tu reviendras ?

-C'est une invitation ?

-Ça change quelque chose ?

-Oui.

-Alors oui.

-Je reviendrai, Chloé.

Je quitte à regret l'intérieur de ses bras. Je me lève pour m'habiller et elle fait de même. Il est temps de partir et c'est la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire. Elle me prend dans ses bras pour me dire au revoir.

-Au revoir Lex !

-Au revoir Chloé.

Je lui murmure une dernière chose à l'oreille : "Je t'aime". Et je pars.

Tandis que je descends les escaliers, j'entends le bruit de ses pas, elle apparaît sur le palier, s'agrippe à la balustrade et me crie : "Moi aussi."

_Fin de la première partie._


	2. Chapter 2

note : Je suis très contente que cette fic vous ait plu, parce qu'au début j'étais pas très sûr de mon coup.

Perso j'ai une préférence pour Dwight c'est pour ça que c'est surtout lui qu'on voit, parmi les personnages masculins, j'aime aussi beaucoup les personnages féminins, ils ont en général des caractères très particulier chez Miller, ce sont en majorité des prostituées, mais il a un discours très féministe je trouve. Par contre j'ai pas réussi à caser Hartigan, dsl Chloeblood lol !

Bon pour cette partie c'est toujours la même histoire, mais cette fois c'est le point de vue de Chloé qui est adopter, certaine scène seront donc commune aux deux parties. Pas de soucis donc si vous avez une impression de déjà-vu.

Chloé

Pfff journée de merde ! Y a des jours comme ça où on ferait mieux de rester coucher. Je déteste quand mes recherches ne me mène nulle part, Dwight a beau me répéter que ce n'est qu'une question de temps, ça me frustre quand même. Il me propose d'aller boire un verre au Kadie's histoire de se détendre, j'accepte, peut-être que ça me calmera un peu. Durant tout le trajet en voiture qui nous conduit au bar, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder, bon il faut dire aussi, que dans le genre bad-boy, Dwight est plutôt joli garçon et que ses airs de mauvais garçon lui donne un charme d'enfer, c'est le cas de dire. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, j'ai un faible pour lui, mais tellement de choses nous séparent que je ne peux l'imaginer autrement que comme le protecteur qu'il a toujours été. Et lui ne me verra jamais autrement que comme l'une de ces "faibles créatures", qu'il croit devoir protéger. Oui parce qu'en plus d'être instable et parfois violent, il a un faible pour les femmes, il s'est donné pour mission de les protéger, va savoir pourquoi, mais au moment lorsqu'il est dans les parages, je ne risque absolument rien. Je ne sais presque rien de son passé, juste qu'il est rechercher par la police et que dans un lointain passé, il avait la même passion que moi : le journalisme. Comment un brillant photo-reporter du Times a fini privé à Basin City, ça je l'ignore, mais je pourrais parier qu'il y a une histoire de femme là-dessous.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'aime bien le Kadie's, pourtant je n'apprécie pas plus que ça la country et les strip-teaseuse, c'est pas vraiment mon truc. Dans ce bar on trouve toutes sortes de gens et ça en fait une mine de renseignements extraordinaire. Lorsque l'on rentre, Dwight et moi, Nancy est déjà sur scène entrain de chauffer la salle à blanc, c'est la plus populaire des filles, ici, faut dire aussi qu'elle est plutôt jolie et qu'elle a un déhanché du tonnerre. Et si pas un des ivrognes présents dans cette salle n'a ne serait-ce qu'essayer de poser un doigt sur elle, c'est parce qu'elle a un protecteur : Marv. Marv c'est deux mètres et pas loin de cent cinquante kilo de muscles. Une brute à l'état pur. C'est que Marv déteste le plus c'est que l'on touche à une femme. Malgré tout ce qu'il est, malgré sa laideur, son manque de nuance, sa brutalité, j'aime beaucoup Marv. Faut dire aussi que je lui doit la vie, ça aide. Un jour que j'enquêtais sur un trafic de drogue, qui avait fait des victimes dans la vieille ville, je suis tombé sur un os. Trois grosses brutes ont essayé de me faire taire. Par chance Marv ce trouvait dans les parages ce soir là et dès l'instant où ses imbéciles avaient posé la main sur moi et étaient devenus les cibles de Marv. Et il ne fait pas bon d'être la cible de Marv. Il en a fait de la charpie, j'ignore s'ils ont survécu ou non et franchement je ne m'en soucis guère. Tout ce que je sais c'est une heure plus tard je me trouvait chez Nancy, à me faire soigner. Pour ce que j'en sais, la relation que Nancy entretient avec Marv et assez similaire à la mienne, il l'a, un jour, sauvé d'un petit ami trop violent et depuis elle ne refuse jamais de l'aider.

J'adore Nancy, c'est une chouette fille, brillante en plus. Au début je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi elle travaillait dans un endroit pareil, mais il faut bien vivre. Dès qu'elle me voit entrer, elle me fait un petit signe de la main, en guise de bonjour. Je m'assoie au bar, au côté de Marv.

-Bonjour Marv.

-'lut Clochette !

Clochette, c'est comme ça que tout le monde m'appelle ici à Basin City. C'est à eu près tout ce qu'il me reste de mon nom d'avant, de Chloé Sullivan, avant qu'elle ne devienne Kelly Thomson. Dwight, lui, a préféré rester debout. Shellie l'une des serveuses, s'approche pour prendre nos commandes et elle en profite pour demander à Dwight, s'il passe la voir ce soir. Shellie, c'est la régulière de Dwight, même s'il entretient une relation plus qu'ambiguë avec Gail. En arrivant à Basin City, je ne pouvais pas jeter mon dévolu sur plus inaccessible que Dwight. C'est à croire que je le fais exprès, encore plus inaccessible que Clark Kent, faut le faire quand même.

Je me retourne pour jeter un coup d'œil au numéro de Nancy, elle danse plutôt bien pour une strip-teaseuse. C'est là que je le vois, la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir dans un bar aussi glauque, et qui plus est à Basin City : Lex Luthor. Est-ce qu'il est là pour moi ? Visiblement non. Il ne m'a même pas regardé une seconde, il a immédiatement reporté son regard sur un type qu'il a l'air d'être en train de suivre, puisqu'il sort à sa suite. Abasourdie, je mets quelques secondes à réagir et je me précipite dehors.

Une fois dans la ruelle, tout ce que j'ai le temps de voir, c'est ce types embarqué de force dans une voiture par trois gros bras et Lex qui y monte à sa suite. Et je ne peux que regarder la voiture s'en aller.

Je ne prends même pas le temps de poser mes affaires, je vais directement frapper chez Ivy. Ivy, c'est la fille qui m'a recueillie quand j'ai débarqué à Basin City et accessoirement, c'est aussi ma voisine. Je sais qu'à cette heure-ci, il y a de fortes chances pour que je la réveille, elle travaille habituellement de nuit, mais j'ai besoin de lui parler.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ivy, c'est moi, il faut que je te parle.

Elle ouvre la porte un peu précipitamment.

-Clochette ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui. Non. C'est compliqué, je peux entrer ?

Elle s'écarte pour me laisser passer et referme derrière moi. On s'installe dans mon salon, enfin dans ce qui fait office de salon, ça ressemble plus à un boudoir qu'autre chose.

-Aller, vas-y, raconte !

-J'ai vu Lex au Kadie's, aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il fichait là. Et je ne sais même pas s'il m'a reconnu. Oh mon dieu, Ivy ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire s'il met son père au courant ou même quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu fais partie des nôtres, depuis longtemps, maintenant. Tant que tu te trouveras à proximité de la vieille ville, il ne pourra rien t'arriver.

Je suis complètement larguée, cette rencontre me perturbe bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Parce que dans le fond, je sais que Ivy a raison, dans la vieille vie personne ne peut m'atteindre. Au moindre signe suspect, Gail fera intervenir Miho. Miho c'est l'un des protecteurs de la vieille ville, c'est un expert en art martiaux et elle ne rate jamais sa cible. Personne ne peut suivre à une intervention de Miho. Mortelle petite Miho, c'est comme ça que Dwight la surnomme.

-J'ai un aveu à te faire, je savais qu'il était en ville. En fait ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient à Basin City depuis que tu es parmi nous.

-Et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

Je le crois pas ça.

-Il est plus ou moins en affaire avec les Roark. Il loge même chez eux d'après mes infos. Et oui, j'ai préféré te tenir éloignée de tout ça.

Je sais que tout ça part d'un bon sentiment, mais ça m'énerve, ça m'énerve. J'ai une sainte horreur que l'on me mente ou que l'on me dissimule des trucs.

-Tu aurais tu me le dire quand même. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce que je dois savoir ou non, je suis une grande fille.

-Je sais, je sais. Je suis désolée. D'après ce que j'en sais il devrait être là ce soir, à la petite sauterie qu'organisent les Roark. Tu veux que j'essaye de lui transmettre un message ou quelque chose ?

Ça serait une bonne occasion de lui parler, parce que s'il loge réellement chez les Roark, je ne vois pas trop comment je pourrais l'approcher autrement, sans que personne ne sache qu'on se connaît ou se connaissait. Et quitter Basin City peut être dangereux, même temporairement, surtout si c'est pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-Non je viens avec vous, en tant que prostituée, bien sûr. Il faut que je lui parle en tête à tête.

-C'est hors de question.

-Ivy, ça ne serait pas la première fois que je joue à ce petit jeu.

-C'est différent.

-Et en quoi, s'il te plaît ?

-Les Roark sont dangereux et leurs soirées réclament des compétences particulières, pourquoi crois-tu que Gail ne laisse que les anciennes y aller ?

-Merci je sais tout ça. Écoute s'il le faut j'en parlerai à Gail et tu sais qu'elle me laisserait faire pour ne pas mettre la vieille ville en danger. Donc que tu sois d'accord ou non, j'irai avec vous ce soir.

-Très bien, très bien, puisque tu sembles si décidée. Mais je te préviens, une soirée chez les Roark, c'est loin d'être une partie de plaisir.

Les voitures nous déposent devant la demeure des Roark. Je suis au milieu d'une quinzaine de filles "commandées" pour la soirée. Ce sont toutes des habituées, Gail est absolument contre le fait d'envoyer des débutantes chez les Roark, trop dangereux, trop traumatisant. Si elle fait une exception pour moi, ce soir, c'est pour éviter que les Luthor ne viennent mettre leur nez dans les affaires de la vieille ville.

Quand j'entre dans le salon, où doit se dérouler la "soirée", je le repère tout de suite, assis négligemment dans un sofa. Dès qu'il me voit, il me fait discrètement signe d'approcher. Je traverse la salle d'un pas moyennement assuré. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je m'assoie sur ses genoux.

-Il faut qu'on discute. Mais pas ici, dans un endroit plus tranquille.

Il me fait mettre debout, se lève, m'attrape par la taille et nous mène vers les Roark. Pendant l'espace de quelques instants, je me demande si va me dénoncer, mais je comprend que non dès qu'il se met à parler.

-Je suis fatigué, je vais rejoindre ma chambre. Permettez que j'emmène celle-ci ?

-Mais faîtes, faîtes, elles sont là pour ça. Prenez-en une deuxième si vous voulez !

-Non, ça ira, celle-ci suffira.

Charmant, la misogynie dans toute sa splendeur. Nous quittons de la pièce. Avant de sortir, je fais un signe à Ivy pour lui dire que tout va bien.

Je le suis sans dire un mot, nous traversons la moitié de la demeure jusqu'à une chambre, la sienne sans doute.

-Tu voulais discuter, je t'écoute.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Lex ? Pourquoi tu suivais cet homme au Kadie's ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question Chloé. Tu disparais pendant plus de six ans et je te retrouve à Basin City, au milieu de prostitués. Comment diable as-tu atterri là ?

-Réponds à ma question et je te raconterai tout.

Il hésite, il ne me fait sans doute pas confiance.

-Très bien.

Il désigne le lit.

-Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. Cet homme travaillait pour moi, il m'a trahit et il en a payé le prix. Si je suis ici, c'est simplement parce qu'il avait trouvé refuge à Basin City.

-Tu l'as tué ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de poser la question, alors que je connais parfaitement la réponse. Il acquiesce.

-Pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire tu n'as pas des gens pour faire ce travail d'ordinaire ?

-Si. Mais là c'était différent, c'était personnel.

-Il travaillait pour moi certes, mais il s'est aussi insinué dans ma vie privée, il est devenu un ami, ma femme et moi le fréquentions très régulièrement. Puis il a commencé à détourner l'argent de LuthorCorp, avant de séduire ma femme. Et elle a fini par lui céder, ensuite rongée par le remord et terrifiée à l'idée que je l'apprenne, elle s'est défenestrée.

Oh mon dieu, quelle horreur ! Je comprend mieux pourquoi il a voulu s'en chargé lui même, en plus il a l'air d'avoir beaucoup tenu à cette femme.

-Tu l'aimais ?

-Oui. C'était une fille bien, droite, gentille, extrêmement intelligente et un peu caractérielle, dans un sens elle te ressemblait un peu. Et cet enfoiré l'a tuée.

Il à l'air si malheureux, disant ses mots, que je ne peux m'empêcher de le prendre des mes bras.

-Je suis désolée.

Je sais pourtant à quel point les mots sont inutiles dans ses moments là.

-Merci.

Il se sépare de moi et nous nous rasseyons.

-C'est à mon tour, je crois.

-Je suppose que tu es partie à cause de mon père ?

Bien sûr. J'acquiesce et je lui déballe tout, mon arrivée ici, la manière dont je me suis retrouvée impliquée dans les affaires de la vieille ville, tout. Tout le long de mon récit, il m'écoute attentivement.

-Donc tu es journaliste, ici à Basin City, mais en même temps tu travailles pour la vieille ville.

-C'est ça.

-Et tu fais quoi pour elle exactement, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

-Je recueille des infos quand elles en ont besoin et elles ont aussi un droit de regard sur mes articles, histoire qu'aucun d'entre eux ne leur porte préjudice.

-Où est donc passé ton intégrité journalistique et ta noble quête de la vérité ?

-Après autant d'années passées dans une ville surnommé Sin City, ils ont un peu pâli, je l'avoue.

-Alors Kelly Thomson, c'est bien toi. Je me souviens m'être posé la question, quand j'ai lu ton article.

Hein ? Mais comment il sait ça d'abord, je croyais qu'il me pensait morte ?

-Ne soit pas aussi surprise, je pourrais reconnaître ton style entre mille.

Maintenant c'est l'heure de vérité, le moment de savoir ce qu'il va faire de tout ça.

-Lex, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu vas faire de ses informations.

-Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? Que je les transmette à mon père ? Ça se voit que tu n'as plus de contact avec Metropolis depuis longtemps, mon père est dans un asile psychiatrique depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se souvienne de ton nom, déjà qu'avec le mien, il a du mal. Quant à Clark ce n'est même pas la peine que j'essaye, il penserait automatiquement à un piège. Et puis c'est ton problème pas le mien, si tu préfères rester cachée.

Je me suis fait du soucis pour rien visiblement. J'ai du mal à imaginer Lionel dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Ça m'a fais du bien de me confier à Lex, c'est étrange.

-Et puis je n'aimerais pas me mettre à dos une femme aussi jolie que ton amie Ivy. Ça serait dommage.

Alors là je ne pige plus rien, comment il la connaît d'abord ?

-Comment tu...

-Je t'ai vu lui faire signe tout à l'heure.

-Ça ne devrait pas me surprendre pourtant, tu as toujours été un excellent observateur.

Bon même si je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, il faut que je retourne en bas. Il a l'air fatigué, je vais le laisser tranquille.

-Je vais te laisser dormir, tu as l'air fatigué. Au revoir Lex.

-Chloé attend !

Je me retourne pour savoir ce qu'il veut.

-Reste, je t'offre l'hospitalité pour la nuit. Tu ne vas pas redescendre jouer les prostituées.

-Ça ne serait pas la première fois.

-Tu es venue me voir, je me sentirai responsable. Reste, le lit est grand et je te promet de garder mes distances.

Oh et puis pourquoi pas, et puis au moins ça m'évite de redescendre, tout ce que Lex pourrait me faire serait moins pire de toute façon.

-Merci.

Il sort un T-shirt de sa valise et me le tend.

-Tiens, tu seras plus à l'aise. La salle de bain est là.

Je vais dans la salle de bain. Je profite de la douche pour me détendre un peu. Cet journée a vraiment été plus qu'étrange. J'enfile le T-shirt qu'il m'a prêté, il est un peu grand mais ce sera toujours plus pratique que ma tenue en cuir pour dormir. Je repasse dans la chambre.

-Installe-toi. Prends le journal si tu veux, même si tu l'as sans doute déjà lu. Je vais me doucher.

-De quel côté ?

-Pour le lit, quel côté tu préfères ?

-Fais comme tu veux, je n'ai pas spécialement de préférence.

Ben voyons, je te crois. Il passe dans la salle de bain. Visiblement, il dort du côté droit, c'est là que sont ses affaires. Donc je m'installe à droite, on verra bien s'il n'a aucune préférence. Quand il sort de la salle de bain, quelques minutes plus tard, il est uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon. Et ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il est aussi sexy que dans mes souvenirs, pas que j'ai souvent eu l'occasion de le voir dans de telles tenues, mais le peu que j'en avait vu laisser présager du reste. De le voir comme ça, quasiment nu, ça me trouble un peu, je l'avoue.

-Tu vas dormir dans cette tenue ?

Je porte seulement un caleçon.

-Oui, mais si ça te gêne, j'enfile quelque chose.

J'en sais rien moi ! D'un côté c'est très tentant, de l'autre est-ce que je vais réussir à ne pas lui sauter dessus ? Mais à quoi je pense moi !

-Non, c'est bon.

Il récupère des trucs sur la table de nuit et va s'installer tranquillement de l'autre côté. Je rêve, il n'a même pas fait une petite remarque cinglante.

-Quoi ?

-J'étais pourtant sûre que tu ferais une réflexion.

-Et moi j'étais sûr que tu t'étais mise de ce côté exprès.

Ha ben quand même ! J'ai presque eu peur là, Lex Luthor qui ne fait pas de sarcasme, n'est pas Lex Luthor.

-Tu veux le récupérer ?

-Non, je te l'ai dit ça m'importe peu.

-Sauf que moi je préfère le côté gauche.

-Tu me fais rire.

Première nouvelle, faut retravailler le concept là je crois.

-Ça ne se voit pas.

-Je sais.

Ben voyons ! Alors qu'il se déplace vers la droite, je lui passe par dessus pour aller me mettre de l'autre côté. Et au moment où je me retrouve pile au dessus de lui, une idée complètement saugrenue me traverse l'esprit, j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Résultat, j'ai l'impression qu'il peut le lire sur mon visage et je suis gênée. Je me réinstalle de l'autre côté et me prépare à dormir, pendant que Lex semble travailler.

Oh la vache, ça me gratte le nez ! Euh une seconde, c'est pas du tout mon oreiller sur lequel je suis en train de me gratter, c'est même pas du tissus d'ailleurs. Nom de Dieu, c'est d'la peau ! Mais je suis où bordel ! J'ouvre les yeux et redresse la tête. Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique dans les bras de Lex ?

-Euh... je... euh...

-Bonjour.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je...

-Lorsque je me suis réveillé cette nuit, tu étais déjà là. Peut-être avais-tu froid les nuits sont fraîches parfois, sur les hauteurs de Basin City.

Rho la honte !

-Je suis désolée.

-Ça n'est pas grave, j'avais oublié combien il est agréable de dormir avec une jolie femme dans les bras.

Hein ? Lex Luthor ne multipliant pas les conquêtes féminines, impossible !

-Je n'ai pas connu de femmes depuis la mort d'Alice.

Cette femme a vraiment du compter pour lui, si elle a, à ce point, changer ses habitudes. Sa douleur me touche, réellement, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ressens le besoin, presque irrésistible de le consoler, aussi je l'entoure de mes bras.

Mmmm, c'que je suis bien, il fait chaud. Et puis sa peau est douce. Sa peau ? Mais la peau de qui ? Lex ! C'est vrai, je me suis retrouvée dans ses bras, et visiblement je me suis rendormie. J'en rate pas une décidément.

-Re-bonjour.

-Bonjour.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi.

-Moi de même.

Il me caresse doucement la joue, ça me fait un drôle d'effet. Je ne suis plus vraiment habituée aux gestes de tendresse.

-Lex ?

-Oui ?

-Merci pour cette nuit, pour m'avoir laissé rester là.

-Je n'allais pas te laisser redescendre jouer les prostituées, je te l'ais dit je m'en serais voulu.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Pas loin de onze heures.

Oh merde ! Je devais passer au journal avant dix heures. Merde, merde, merde !

-Déjà ?

Je me lève précipitamment.

-Je devais passer au journal ce matin.

Je m'habille, mais il va falloir que je repasse chez moi, parce qu'il est clair que je ne peux pas me rendre au journal dans cette tenue, j'imagine bien la tronche de mon rédacteur en chef. Fais chier, mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me rendorme ? Tout ça c'est la faute de Lex, il a des bras bien trop confortable. D'ailleurs pourquoi est-il en train de s'habiller ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je m'habille. Je ne vais pas rester au lit toute la journée. Ça n'est pas mon style, tu devrais le savoir.

Je suis prête, il va falloir que j'y aille. Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de le prendre une dernière fois dans mes bras.

-Au revoir Lex.

Et je ne résiste pas non plus à l'envie de l'embrasser. Décidément j'ai vraiment un faible pour les hommes inaccessible. Je pars sans me retourner.

À peine ai-je mis les pieds dans la vieille ville, qu'une fille m'accoste.

-À te voilà ! Gail te cherche partout et Ivy se fait un sang d'encre.

-Becky ! Ça va ?

Becky fait partie de ce que j'appellerai les nouvelles recrues. C'est encore presque une gamine. Enfin je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle, mais je suis là depuis longtemps, maintenant. Mais quand je suis arrivée ici, j'étais vraiment une gamine, même pas majeur. Ça m'désole que des filles de cette âge soient obligées de faire ce boulot pour survivre. Mais au moins ici, il n'y a pas de mac' ou de mafia pour les exploiter ou les rouer de coups, si le boulot n'est pas fait.

-Ouais ça va, mais toi tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher d'aller voir Gail.

Ben c'est pas ça qui va me faire me rendre plus vite au journal.

-J'y vais. Tu sais où elle est ?

Histoire que je ne perde pas encore un petit peu plus de temps.

-À l'angle de la cinquième et de la quatorzième.

-Merci !

Bon voilà Gail, c'est fait. Il ne me reste plus qu'à rassurer Ivy , à me changer et direction le journal.

-Iv' ? Tu es là ?

La porte s'ouvre violemment.

-Bon sang Chloé, mais où t'étais passé ?

-J'ai passé la nuit dans la chambre de Lex et je ne me suis réveillée que ce matin à onze heures.

Bon pas tout à fait vrai, mais on va passer les détails parce que là j'ai pas le temps.

-T'as passé la nuit avec Lex Luthor ?

-On c'est juste contenté de dormir. Il ne voulait pas me laisser redescendre jouer les prostituées et j'avoue j'en ai profité.

-Tu as bien fait. Bon je suis contente que tu ailles bien.

Mon téléphone sonne. Et merde, c'est le journal !

-Thomson.

-Bordel Kelly, mais tu es où ? Le rédac' chef est furax, il te cherche partout. Et moi ça fait des heures que j'essaye de te joindre.

-Désolé Annette, un petit contre temps.

Annette, c'est la standardiste du journal où je bosse.

-Bon ben magne-toi sinon il risque de perdre patience.

-J'arrive, je suis là dans une demi-heure maxi.

-Au fait quelqu'un vient juste de laisser un message pour toi, quelqu'un qui cherchait à te joindre.

-J't'écoute.

-Un certain Alexandre te fait dire qu'il t'attendra au Kadie's.

-Alexandre ?

Lex, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

-Oui.

-Autre chose ?

-Non.

-À toute.

Je raccroche.

-Alexandre ?

Ivy me tire de ma réflexion.

-Je pense qu'il s'agit de Lex et visiblement il m'attend au Kadie's. L'ennui, c'est que je ne vais pas pouvoir y aller tout de suite.

-Tu veux que...

-Non ! Je t'interdis de te mêler de ça, c'est à moi de le faire. Compris ?

-Compris.

J'ai enfin fini ce que j'avais à faire au journal et j'ai pris une sacrée dégelée. J'arrive au Kadie's avec beaucoup de retard. Et il est bien là à m'attendre, assis tranquillement à une table. Je dois avoir l'air inquiète parce qu'à peine assise, il me dit :

-Détends-toi Chloé. Je voulais juste te donner quelque chose avant de repartir pour Metropolis.

Il me tend deux enveloppes kraft. J'ouvre la première et j'y trouve tout un dossier sur les Roark, tous leurs crimes y sont répertoriés, y compris certains dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ? Comment tu as eu ça ?

-J'enquête toujours sur d'éventuels partenaires ou adversaires, quelque soit le domaine, et ce que j'ai découvert sur les Roark n'a rien de sympathique. Je sais que quoi que tu décides, tu feras bon usage de ses informations.

-Tu loges pourtant chez eux.

-Mon père m'a toujours enseigner qu'il fallait rester proche de ses ennemis, surtout quand ils sont dangereux. Et en tant que sénateur je suis forcément confronté régulièrement au sénateur Roark, ainsi qu'à son père, ministre des finances.

Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il avait des ambitions politiques, remarque ça ne me surprend pas en fait.

-Tu es sénateur ?

-Oui, j'ai eu du mal, surtout avec Jonathan Kent; mais j'ai fini par y arriver. Et je confirme ce que je disais hier, tu n'as pris vraiment aucune nouvelle de Metropolis ou de Smallville.

-Non, c'est vrai.

J'ouvre la deuxième enveloppe, oh mon dieu ! Ce cinglé m'a ouvert un compte et il y a fait verser deux cents cinquante milles dollars. J'y crois pas ! Il est tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

-Lex, je ne peux pas, je...

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres et je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier le contact, même minime de sa peau sur la mienne.

-Prends-le Chloé. J'ai fait ouvrit ce compte à ton nom et désormais je n'y ai plus accès. Cet argent est pour toi, fais en ce que tu veux. Considère que c'est une façon de te rembourser les services que tu m'as rendu autrefois avec mon père. Et puis rien ne t'oblige à le dépenser maintenant, mais peut-être qu'un jour tu auras envie de quitter cette ville, surtout maintenant que tu ne cours plus aucun danger, ou peut-être qu'un jour tu auras des enfants, ou que tu en auras tout simplement besoin. Donc cet argent est pour toi, inutile de revenir la dessus.

Seigneur, c'est adorable. Avant même d'avoir le temps de réfléchir et de comprendre ce que je fais, je lui saute littéralement dessus et je l'embrasse sauvagement. Oh nom de dieu, il embrasse comme un dieu, j'aurai du faire ça il y a longtemps. J'ai besoin de plus, je passe par dessus la table et je m'installe sur ses genoux. J'ai besoin de contact, de sentir son corps contre le mien. J'ai tellement cherché cette sensation. À cours d'oxygène, je quitte ses lèvres à regret, il faut bien le dire et pose mon front contre le sien.

-Allons-nous en.

J'ai envie de lui mais je me vois mal faire l'amour avec lui au milieu du Kadie's. Je l'entraîne dehors.

-Tu crois que tes anges-gardiens vont nous laisser partir tranquille ?

-Mes anges-gardiens ? De quoi tu parles ?

-De ton amie Ivy et d'un grand brun ténébreux, celui avec qui tu étais la première fois qu'on s'est croisé ici. Ils nous surveillaient du coin de l'œil depuis le bar.

Je le crois pas ça ! Vont pas me lâcher ces deux ! Ha je vous jure, ils font la paire.

-Dwight. M'énerve tous les deux. Bon ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Ils m'énervent, mais ils m'énervent. Ils sont pire que mon père, Loïs et mon oncle réunis ! Mais là, ils vont m'entendre, je te le garantie. Je re-rentre dans le bar. Je les repère tout de suite, négligemment installé au bar. Ils sont entrain de régler les consommation, j'en déduis donc qu'ils ont encore l'intention de nous suivre.

-Explication, maintenant.

-Clochette ! Expliquer quoi ?

-Tu te fous de ma gueule Iv' ? Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouer tous les deux ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de me suivre ?

-J'aime pas ce type.

Merci Dwight, super constructif comme argument.

-Écoute, on tenait juste à s'assurer que tu ne courrais aucun danger. Lex Luthor n'a pas vraiment la réputation d'être un enfant de cœur.

-Je sais Ivy, mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu me maternes autant. De plus je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne pas te mêler de ça ? Et j'ajouterai que je connais Lex beaucoup, beaucoup mieux que vous.

-Tu sais ce que tu fais ?

-Parfaitement.

-Bien. Vas-y, il t'attend je crois.

-Voilà, problème réglé.

-Rassure-moi, tu n'as tué personne ?

Elle rit.

-Non, je me suis contentée d'une petite mise au point, ils ont un peu tendance à me surprotéger.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour Ivy, je ne sais pas vraiment, elle a toujours agit comme ça depuis qu'elle m'a recueillie. Quant à Dwight, c'est juste une seconde nature de protéger toues les femmes qui l'entoure.

-Je vois, un autre Clark Kent.

-Non pas du tout, Clark se sent perpétuellement investi d'une sorte de mission, comme s'il devait sauver le monde. Dwight lui est juste incapable de résister à une femme. Lorsqu'il s'agit des femmes il cesse de penser avec sa tête et d'agir rationnellement, il se met à penser avec le cœur ou avec ses tripes, résultats il se fait souvent manipuler. C'est quelqu'un de fort, mais les femmes sont sa plus grande faiblesse. Au fait tu es venu comment ?

-Pardon ?

-Jusqu'au Kadie's, tu es venu comment ?

-En taxi, pourquoi ?

-Parfait, alors on prend ma voiture.

-Et on va où ?

-Chez moi.

Nous voilà chez moi.

-Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici, Chloé ?

Parfois les actes sont plus parlant que les mots, je l'embrasse.

-Chloé, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je t'ai donné cet argent. Tu ne me dois rien.

J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être tendre sous ses airs froids.

-Je sais Lex. J'ai vraiment envie de toi, mais peut-être que ce n'est pas réciproque.

Il se jette sur moi, sans doute pour me faire comprendre qu'il me désire aussi. Puis il se saisit de mes fesses pour me soulever, m'obligeant à nouer mes jambes autour de sa taille.

-Par où se trouve ta chambre ?

-La porte de droite.

Je suis comme attirée par la peau de son cou. Je ne me rends compte que nous sommes dans ma chambre, que lorsqu'il me dépose délicatement sur le lit. Ensuite il s'installe à côté de moi.

-Tu es belle, Chloé.

Il est rare que l'on me dise ce genre de chose avec autant de sincérité.

-Embrasse-moi.

Il fond sur mes lèvres. Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de toucher sa peau et je glisse mes mains sous sa chemise. Et ses mains à lui me donne l'impression d'être partout à la fois. Ses lèvres me dévorent et elles ne quittent les miennes que lorsque le besoin d'air se fait ressentir. J'ai l'impression que mon corps tout entier va se consumer.

Je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps. Rapidement je lui retire sa veste et sa chemise. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour faire de même et me retirer mon débardeur. Nous sommes tous les deux torse nu, peau contre peau. Ma poitrine frotte contre la sienne ce qui ne manque pas d'en faire dresser la pointe. L'air se raréfie et l'ambiance se fait plus électrique.

Soudain il se redresse et d'un seul mouvement me retire mon jean et ma culotte. Je suis complètement nue, totalement exposée à son regard. Il me regarde, je devrais me sentir mal à l'aise, comme d'habitude, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il a un regard doux, caressant, je me sens belle sous ce regard et c'est la première fois. Je reste passive, attendant qu'il prenne l'initiative, comme toujours dans ces cas là. C'est peut être par manque d'expérience. Il fait courir ses doigts sur ma peau., l'effleurant délicatement. Puis ses caresses se font plus insistante, plus osées. Il prend son temps, je n'ai pas l'habitude, ceux qui l'ont précédés avaient tendance à aller droit au but. J'apprécie d'autant plus la caresse. Progressivement ses mains se rapproche de mon intimité. Avec dextérité, il fait pénétrer un doigt en moi. Lorsque son pouce effleure mon clitoris tout mon corps se tend. Il me caresse un moment, je sens comme une douce chaleur se rependre en moi. Progressivement la sensation s'intensifie. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant.

-Oh mon dieu ! Lex !

Soudain c'est comme si mon corps tout entier était traversé par une décharge électrique. C'est extraordinaire. Puis la tension se relâche. C'est pas que le sexe me soit inconnu, loin de là même, mais je n'y avais jamais pris de réel plaisir, à croire que cette histoire d'orgasme n'était qu'une légende.

-Chloé ?

J'ai encore un peu de mal à réaliser ce qu'il vient de se produire. Après des années sans prendre de plaisir, il aura fallu à Monsieur Lex Luthor de deux doigts et de dix minutes pour me laisser entrevoir la paradis.

-C'est la première fois. Je... je n'en avais jamais eu avant.

-De quoi donc ?

-D'orgasme. C'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi fort.

Il m'embrasse doucement.

-Tu sais que les hommes adorent qu'on leur dise ce genre de chose, ça flatte leur ego.

Andouille !

-Je suis sincère, tu sais ?

-Oh mais moi aussi.

-Sérieusement.

-Je sais Chloé, et je suis très content de t'avoir fait découvrir ça. Mais je n'ai pas encore fini.

-Oh, tu compte réitérer ton exploit ?

-Et bien plus encore.

-Vantard !

-Non réaliste.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répliquer et me fait taire d'un baiser. Il se glisse entre mes jambes. Immédiatement je les noue autour de sa taille comme pour accroître le contact. Je peux sentir son érection presser contre mon bas-ventre. Il finit de se déshabiller tant bien que mal, c'est fou ce que je peux avoir envie de lui. Puis soudain il s'écarte.

-Lex ?

Il caresse doucement mon visage.

-Je sais que ça casse un peu l'ambiance, mais tu as des préservatifs ?

-Dans la table de nuit.

Je tend la main pour en prendre dans le tiroir. Je déchire le plastique et guide mes mains vers son érection. Dés que je l'effleure, je sens tout son corps se tendre. Il ferme les yeux. Il a l'air d'apprécier la caresse. Je finis par lui enfiler le préservatif. Je peux enfin capter son regard quand il ré-ouvre les yeux.

-Tu aimes ?

-Oh oui !

Il passe une main entre nous et quelques secondes plus tard, il entre en moi. Pour le rapprocher encore, je passe mes bras autour de son cou.

-Chloé !

Je couvre son visage, son cou, ses épaules de baisers, tandis qu'il commence à se mouvoir en moi. Mon corps réagit immédiatement et, comme s'il avait sa propre volonté, il se met à bouger en parfait harmonie avec le sien. Jamais je n'ai ressenti ça avec un home, cette chaleur qu'il fait naître en moi, c'est si bon.

-Lex, plus vite ! Plus vite !

Instantanément il accélère. Mon souffle se fait de plus en plus court, celui de Lex aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir, c'est étrange, je n'ai pourtant jamais été une maîtresse bruyante. Puis soudain un éclair me transperce. Juste après je sens le corps de Lex se tendre, alors qu'il me rejoint dans la jouissance. Une fois la pression retombée, il s'effondre sur moi. J'aime la façon dont son corps pèse sur le mien, même si ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus confortable. Puis il se retire et ôte le préservatif. Je lui tend la poubelle qui est à portée de ma main pour qu'il puisse s'en débarrasser. On se rallonge. J'ai une peu froid maintenant. Je rabat la couverture sur nous et je me blottis dans ses bras. Décidément il est plus que douillet. Un silence confortable nous englobe.

-Si je te dis que tu as été incroyable, ça va faire gonfler ton ego de mal dominant ?

-J'en ai bien peur.

-Alors je ne le dirais pas.

Il m'embrasse.

-Trop tard.

Il me regarde, j'aime la façon dont il me regarde, comme si j'étais ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde.

-Tu es merveilleuse, tu le sais au moins ?

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez répondre à ça ?

-Je suis heureux que le destin t'es remise sur ma route, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures.

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de t'avoir revu. Tu m'as manqué parfois durant toutes ces années.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau.

-Tu dois repartir quand pour Metropolis ?

-Au plus tard demain matin.

-Tu veux bien rester cette nuit, s'il te plaît ? J'ai aimé dormir au creux de tes bras, la nuit dernière.

-Bien sûr.

S'endormir dans ses bras, du bonheur à l'état brut.

Je me réveille à nouveau dans ses bras. Et je me dis que j'aimerai que tous les matins soient ainsi. Seulement je sais qu'il doit partir.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour.

J'embrasse ce qui est tout de suite à ma portée, son cou.

-Tu vas t'en aller, hein ?

-Oui, il le faut.

-Tu reviendras ?

-C'est une invitation ?

-Ça change quelque chose ?

-Oui.

-Alors oui.

-Je reviendrai, Chloé.

Il se lève créant un grand vide entre mes bras. Nous nous habillons chacun de notre côté et avant de le laisser partir, je le prend dans mes bras.

-Au revoir Lex !

-Au revoir Chloé.

Il murmure quelque chose à mon oreille. Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre : "Je t'aime." Je reste figée, je ne me rend même pas compte qu'il est parti. Il faut qu'il sache. Je me précipite dehors, il est dans l'escalier.

-Moi aussi !

Il m'accorde un dernier regard et s'en va. Je m'effondre sur le pallier. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends une porte s'ouvrir, puis des bras m'entourent : Ivy.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la troisième et dernière partie de cette fic. Cette fois-çi c'est le point de vue de Ivy qui est abordé, pour combler les blancs et aussi pour apporter l'épilogue. Finalement j'ai réussi à intégré Hartigan ainsi que son pire ennemi le fils du sénateur. Juste une petite précision sur les prénoms, Ivy s'appelle comme en référence à Poison Ivy, non pas la méchante dans Batman, mais le personnage de la serie Pin-Up, de Yann et Berthet (cf : http/pinup. ). Et le prénom de sa petite sœur, June, fait écho à celui de la femme de Lex, Alice, à cause de la chanson Alice et June d'Indochine. Voilà y a pas grand chose de plus à dire, alors bonne lecture. 

_Ivy_

Comme tous les matins je rentre chez moi, après avoir bossé toute la nuit. Je vais dormir une partie de la nuit et je retrournerais arpenter les rues à la nuits tombée. Avec un peu de chance je croiserai ma petite voisine, une gamine qui a atterri ici un peu par hasard et que j'ai pris en affection. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, de notre première rencontre, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Elle courrait droit devant elle, comme un animal traqué. Lorsqu'elle s'est effondrée à terre et que ces trois malfrats sont apparus, visiblement à ses trousses, je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. J'ai sorti l'arme que j'avais sur moi et j'ai tiré. Ils ont détallé aussi, sans demander leur reste, car tout le monde à Basin City sait que dans la vieille ville ce sont les prostituées qui font la loi et c'est ce que je suis. Chloé n'était qu'une gamine à l'époque et elle a vraiment eu de la chance de débarquer dans la vieille ville, cette nuit là.

Je l'ai faite soignée. Et je me suis aussi renseignée sur elle, Dwight sur ce coup là m'a été très utile. Je voulais savoir comment une fille aussi jeune avait pu débarquer, comme ça, sans rien à Basin City, pas vraiment réputée pour sa vie tranquille. Pourtant c'était pas la première gamine que je voyais arrivé ici, fuyant la misère, la violence d'un foyer, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre tout aussi sordide. Mais elle, c'était différent, elle ressemblait à si méprendre à June, ma petite sœur, enfin elle se ressemblait à ce à quoi aurait du ressembler June, si on l'avait laissé atteindre l'âge de dix-huit ans.

Je me souviendrais toute ma vie du jour, où ce flic, Hartigan, peut-être le seul flic intègre de Basin City, nous a annoncé la mort de June. Elle avait été enlevée, puis séquestrée, torturée, violée et pour finir tuée. Il connaissait le coupable, tout le monde le connaissait, il y a eu nombre de victimes, d'autre petites June qui n'arriverons jamais à l'âge adulte. C'était le fils du sénateur Roark, mais à Basin City, les Roark sont tout puissant. Je sais qu'il a essayé de le faire tombé et qu'il est en prison pour ça. Mais rien ne ramènera June. 

Bref, j'en ai appris assez sur le passé de Chloé pour savoir qu'elle était en danger et qu'elle pouvait nous être utile. Voilà comment Chloé Sullivan est devenue Kelly Thomson et qu'elle s'est mise au service de la vieille ville, en tant qu'informateur.

Mais qui est-ce qui peut frapper chez moi, à cette heure-ci ? On est en plein milieu d'après-midi, tout le monde sait que je dors à cette heure-ci.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ivy, c'est moi, il faut que je te parle.

Chloé ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Elle a l'air affollée.

-Clochette ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui. Non. C'est compliqué, je peux entrer ?

Quelle question ! Je m'écarte pour la laisser entrer dans l'appartement.

-Aller, vas-y, raconte !

-J'ai vu Lex au Kadie's, aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il fichait là. Et je ne sais même pas s'il m'a reconnu. Oh mon dieu, Ivy ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire s'il met son père au courant ou même quelqu'un d'autre ?

Lex Luthor, il n'y avait que lui pour la perturber autant. C'est à cause de lui qu'elle est arrivée ici, enfin de lui et surtout de son père. Personnellement, je savais que Lex Luthor était dans le coin, il vient régulièrement chez les Roark. Et comme il m'arrive de travailler pour les Roark, je sais toujours quand il est dans les parages, mais je n'en ai jamais parlé à Chloé, je ne voulais pas raviver inutilement de vieilles blessures. Mais qu'il tente quoi que ce soit et il va vite comprendre qui fait la loi dans la vieille ville. 

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu fais partie des nôtres, depuis longtemps, maintenant. Tant que tu te trouveras à proximité de la vieille ville, il ne pourra rien t'arriver.

La pauvre, elle a l'air complètement perdue. Je la comprends un peu, elle a l'impression d'être rattrappée par un passé qu'elle croyait loin derrière et ça fausse tout ses repères. Je connais cette sensation.

-J'ai un aveu à te faire, je savais qu'il était en ville. En fait ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient à Basin City depuis que tu es parmi nous.

-Et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

Et la voilà qui se met en rogne, elle a vraiment les nerfs à fleur de peau, déjà qu'en temps normal elle se met facilement en colère.

-Il est plus ou moins en affaire avec les Roark. Il loge même chez eux d'après mes infos. Et oui, j'ai préféré te tenir éloignée de tout ça.

-Tu aurais tu me le dire quand même. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce que je dois savoir ou non, je suis une grande fille.

-Je sais, je sais. Je suis désolée. D'après ce que j'en sais il devrait être là ce soir, à la petite sauterie qu'organisent les Roark. Tu veux que j'essaye de lui transmettre un message ou quelque chose ?

Oh non, je connais ce regard là, elle va me demander une faveur et je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ça du tout.

-Non je viens avec vous, en tant que prostituée, bien sûr. Il faut que je lui parle en tête à tête.

Et voilà, je le sentais venir gros comme une maison, c'est hors de question, c'est bien trop dangereux.

-C'est hors de question.

-Ivy, ça ne serait pas la première fois que je joue à ce petit jeu.

-C'est différent.

-Et en quoi, s'il te plaît ?

-Les Roark sont dangereux et leurs soirées réclament des compétences particulières, pourquoi crois-tu que Gail ne laisse que les anciennes y aller ?

C'est pas pour rien que Gail tient les novices, l'écart de ce qui se passe chez les Roark. Nombre de filles sont revenues traumatisées, blesséer, voir pire de chez les Roark, certaines même ne sont jamais revenues. Ces gens sont violents et le pouvoir qu'ils possédent sur Basin City, qu'ils considèrent être leur ville, fait qu'ils peuvent faire tout ce qu'il désire en toute impunité. Et pour continuer d'avoir sa liberté, la vieille ville aussi ferme les yeux sur les crimes des Roark, même lorsque des filles sont impliquées.

-Merci je sais tout ça. Écoute s'il le faut j'en parlerai à Gail et tu sais qu'elle me laisserait faire pour ne pas mettre la vieille ville en danger. Donc que tu sois d'accord ou non, j'irai avec vous ce soir.

-Très bien, très bien, puisque tu sembles si décidée. Mais je te préviens, une soirée chez les Roark, c'est loin d'être une partie de plaisir.

Je n'aime pas du tout l'idée qu'elle nous accompagne chez les Roark. Mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour l'en empêcher, surtout si Gail a donné son accord. À part l'attacher peut être, je pourrais demander à Gail, c'est sa spécialité, mais je n'ose imaginer sa réaction si j'essayais un truc dans ce goût là. On arrive tout juste chez les Roark. Je la sens nerveuse. Ce que je peux comprendre, même les filles les plus endurcies sont nerveuses lorsqu'il s'agit d'aller chez les Roark et pour cause.

À peine sommes-nous entrées dans la pièce, où doivent se dérouler les "festivités" comme ils disent, que je le vois, assis nonchalemment dans un fauteuil. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt bel homme et qu'il dégage un certain charisme. Je me retourne pour regarder Chloé et je comprend tout de suite à son regard, que, elle aussi, l'a vu. Et sans plus se préoccuper de ce qui se passe autour d'elle, elle se dirige droit vers lui, d'un pas moyennement assuré. Lui aussi l'a vue entrer et il la regarde maintenant s'avancer. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'asseoit sur ses genoux. Ils échangent quelques mots, avant de se lever tous les deux. Après une courte conversation avec notre "hôte", ils se dirigent vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle m'adresse un signe pour me dire que tout va bien. Mais je suis sûre que lui aussi a vu son geste et ça ne me rassure pas vraiment.

Toute la soirée, j'ai eu la tête ailleurs, ce qui ne m'a pas empêcher de faire mon boulot. Il n'y a plus grand chose qui puisse me perturber suffisamment desormais pour m'empêcher de faire mon boulot. Avec le temps, on apprend à dissocier le corps de l'esprit, on devient une sorte de poupée, que plus rien n'atteint. Mon corps est là, des hommes en profitent, mais mon esprit est ailleur, il est complètement focalisé sur Chloé et sur ce qui pourrait lui arriver et je m'attend au pire. La soirée est maintenant déjà bien avancé et elle ne s'est pas trop mal déroulée, enfin pour une soirée chez les Roark, c'est à dire qu'il n'y a pas eu trop de blessées. Mais Chloé n'est toujours pas réapparue. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du soucis. Ce Luthor ne m'inspire aucune confiance.

Je n'ai toujours aucune trace de Chloé lorsque je quitte la propriété avec les autres filles. Nos "hôtes" ne se sont même pas aperçue qu'il y en avait une de moins à repartir, preuve du grand intérêt qu'ils nous portent. J'espère vraiment qu'il y a une bonne explication au fait que Chloé ne soit pas réapparue et qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

Il est dix heure et toujours rien, pas l'ombre de Chloé. Gail aussi commence à s'inquiéter, même si c'est pour des raisons un peu différentes des miennes. Mais même si elle se fait du soucis pour Chloé, comme pour toutes les autres filles sous sa "responsabilité", c'est surtout les repercussions sur la vieille ville qui l'inquiète. Dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait se passer si les Luthor venaient mettre leurs nez dans nos affaires, ou si les Roark apprennent qui est Chloé en réalité. La trève entre les filles, les flic et la mafia est fragile. Et la dernière chose que nous souhaitont ce de voir à nouveau les hommes revenir dans la vieille et de retourner à l'ère du proxénitisme et de la terreur.

Il est presque midi, quand finalement elle frappe à ma porte. Je devrais dormir depuis longtemps, mais il m'était totalement impossible de trouver le sommeil.

-Iv' ? Tu es là ?

Je lui ouvre furieuse. J'espère qu'elle ne serait-ce qu'une vague idée du soucis que j'ai pu me faire.

-Bon sang Chloé, mais où t'étais passé ?

-J'ai passé la nuit dans la chambre de Lex et je ne me suis réveillée que ce matin à onze heures.

-T'as passé la nuit avec Lex Luthor ?

-On c'est juste contenté de dormir. Il ne voulait pas me laisser redescendre jouer les prostituées et j'avoue j'en ai profité.

Finalement elle n'a jamais vraiment été en danger et si je pige bien, il a même essayé de la protéger. Finalement mon intusion n'était pas aussi juste que ça. Tout ce que j'espère maintenant c'est qu'il n'est pas fait trop de dégats d'un point de vue sentimental.

-Tu as bien fait. Bon je suis contente que tu ailles bien.

Son téléphone sonne.

-Thomson.

-...

-Désolé Annette, un petit contre temps.

Annette, si je ne me trompe pas, c'est une fille qui travaille avec elle au journal. Je crois que je l'ai croisé un ou deux fois et si je me souviens bien, elle est un peu cintré, un peu surexcité et totalement excentrique.

-...

-J'arrive, je suis là dans une demi-heure maxi.

-...

-J't'écoute.

-...

-Alexandre ?

Alexandre ? Lex ne serait pas le diminutif d'Alexandre par le plus grand des hasards ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut encore ? Il ne peut pas lui foutre la paix au lieu de la perturber un peu plus. 

-...

-Autre chose ?

-...

-À toute.

Elle raccroche, perdue dans ses pensées, tournées vers lui je suppose. Je la tire de sa réflexion, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus. S'il a l'intension de la revoir, je ne vais pas le laisser faire sans prendre quelques garanties.

-Alexandre ?

-Je pense qu'il s'agit de Lex et visiblement il m'attend au Kadie's. L'ennui, c'est que je ne vais pas pouvoir y aller tout de suite.

-Tu veux que...

-Non ! Je t'interdis de te mêler de ça, c'est à moi de le faire. Compris ?

-Compris.

Ce qui ne va pas m'empêcher d'aller mettre une ou deux choses au point avec monsieur Luthor. Il a fallu suffissement de temps à Chloé pour retrouver une vie à peu près stable, c'est pas pour que je laisse ce type y foutre le bordel en moins de deux jours.

Je sais qu'il lui faudra bien une heure pour se rendre au Kadie's, même si c'est à côté du journal. Il faut que je me débrouille pour non seulement y être avant elle et aussi faire qu'elle ne me surprenne pas en grand conversation avec son Lex.

Le temps de m'habiller plus convenablement, de régler deux, trois trucs et en trois quarts d'heure je suis au Kadie's. De plus en chemin j'ai croisé Dwight qui s'est fait un plaisir de m'accompagner. Dwight est incapable de refuser quoi que se soit à une femme qui semble être en danger, il est même aller jusqu'à tuer. Et comme il a beaucoup d'affection pour Chloé, il n'a même pas cherché à réfléchir. Dwight est une sorte de mentor pour Chloé, que je soupçonne d'en pincer un peu pour lui, ils partagent la même passion du journalisme. Dwight était photographe au Times dans une autre vie, un brillant photographe, il aurait pu avoir le Pulitzer, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette femme Ava.

Je l'ai repéré dès que je suis entrée, il faut dire aussi qu'il ne passe pas inapperçu, surtout ici. Lui aussi m'a vu et je comprend à son regard qu'il sait qui je suis et peut être aussi ce que je viens faire ici à la place de Chloé. Comme je souhaite lui parler seul à seul, je demande à Dwight d'aller m'attendre au bar et d'assurer l'arrière garde en cas de problème. Et à peine suis-je assise qu'il "attaque".

-Où est Chloé ?

-Elle sera là d'ici un petit quart d'heure. Mais je voulais vous voir avant.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je veux m'assurer que vous ne lui causerez aucun tord.

-Ça n'est pas dans mes intentions. Je veux juste lui remettre quelque chose avant de repartir.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas. Écoutez, je n'ai jamais voulu de mal à Chloé, c'était mon père et il est définitivement inoffensif. Je sais que vous voulez la protéger, mais c'est à Chloé de prendre cette décision, non ?

Il a l'air sincère et le plus incroyable dans tout ça, c'est que je suis sûr qu'il est sincère. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. N'est-ce pas ironique, moi qui n'est plus, depuis longtemps, confiance en la gente masculine, sauf à de très, très rares exceptions, je me retrouve à avoir confiance en un homme que je ne connais pas et qui n'a pourtant pas la réputation d'être fiable. Allez comprendre.

-Très bien.

Je me lève et vais rejoindre Dwight. De toute façon, je ne peux pas faire grand chose de plus. Et j'aimerai autant que Chloé ne me voit pas attablée avec son nouvel "ami".

-Alors ?

-Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, je suis quasiment sûre qu'il ne lui veut aucun mal.

-Ouais, ben moi, je n'ai aucun confiance en ce type.

De toute façon, on ne peut pas dire que lorsqu'il s'agit d'homme, Dwight est confiance en beaucoup de monde, à part Marv peut être. Il ne lui a même pas parlé mais il a déjà son opinion, mais c'est pas ce que je lui demande.

-Tout ce qu'on peut faire pour le moment, c'est garder un œil sur Chloé et veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Et le faire de loin, afin d'éviter qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, sinon on va passer un sale quart d'heure.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, je la vois entrer. Elle ne s'est pas rendu compte de notre présence et c'est pas plus mal, elle n'a d'yeux que pour lui. Elle se précipite vers lui et s'asseoit à sa table.

Ils discutent quelques instants. Il lui a donné deux enveloppes kraft dont il m'est impossible de deviner le contenu. Et puis je suis bien trop loin pour entendre leur conversation, de plus on ne peux vraiment pas dire que l'endrois est des plus silencieux. Mais elle a l'air émue et confuse aussi.

Puis tout à coup elle se jette sur lui et l'embrasse presque sauvagement, à tel point que Dwight en a une grimace de dégout. C'est bien ce que je craignais, elle est retombée pour lui. La première fois qu'elle m'a parlé de ce type, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui et des sentiments profonds. J'avais peur que leur rencontre ne reveille ces sentiments endormis, et ben ça n'a pas raté et bien comme il faut qui plus est. Et à voir avec quel enthousiasme il répond à ses avances, je suis presque sûr que c'est réciproque. Mais franchement où est-ce que ça peut les mener ? Ils ne vivent pas dans la même ville, ni même dans le même monde, cette relation pourrait être dangereuse pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Ils finissent par se séparer. Rapidement ils se lèvent, je le vois déposer de quoi payer leurs consomations et ils sortent.

Nous sommes en train de payer à notre tour, prêt à les suivre, quand une petite blonde furibonde s'approche de nous.

-Explication, maintenant.

-Clochette ! Expliquer quoi ?

Comme si elle allait croire ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que nous sommes là par hasard.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule Iv' ? Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouer tous les deux ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de me suivre ?

-J'aime pas ce type.

Là Dwight y a pas de doute tu nous aides beaucoup. C'était un argument hautement constructif.

-Écoute, on tenait juste à s'assurer que tu ne courrais aucun danger. Lex Luthor n'a pas vraiment la réputation d'être un enfant de cœur.

Même si j'ai presque envie de lui faire confiance. Je crois que j'ai plus peur de ce que pourrait faire Chloé, que de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

-Je sais Ivy, mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu me maternes autant. De plus je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne pas te mêler de ça ? Et j'ajouterai que je connais Lex beaucoup, beaucoup mieux que vous.

-Tu sais ce que tu fais ?

-Parfaitement.

-Bien. Vas-y, il t'attend je crois.

Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce qu'ils vont faire. J'espère juste qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait et qu'au final cette histoire ne la fera pas trop souffrir. Mais j'en doute, même s'il ne veux pas la voir souffrir, je ne vois pas comment leur histoire pourrait bien se terminer.

J'ai travaillé toute la nuit, mais je n'ai eu Chloé en tête toute la nuit. Et comme toutes les nuits, je rentre au petit matin. Je suis à peine entrée depuis une heure que j'entends des bruits sur le pallier, des bruits de pas et un cri : "Moi aussi". C'est la voix de Chloé, ça ne fait aucun doute, je pourrais la reconnaître entre mille. Moi aussi quoi ? J'ai peur d'avoir compris. Quand j'ouvre la porte, je la trouve effondrée sur le pallier, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. La pauvre, elle a était rattrapé par ses sentiments, des sentiments très enfouis, qu'elle croyait oublier, des sentiments qui en plus sont, j'en suis persuadée, partagés. Et la séparation n'en est que plus douloureuse. Je la prend dans mes bras pour la réconforter, parce que, après tout, même si elle vit depuis longtemps parmi nous, elle n'est qu'une gamine de même pas vingt-cinq ans. Après quelques minutes, assises sur le pallier, je la fais se lever et je la raccompagne à son appartement.

Elle a pleuré une bonne partie de la journée et je ne l'ai pas quittée. Il n'était parti que depuis quelques heures qu'il lui manquait déjà. Je sais qu'elle a passé la plus belle nuit de sa vie, ce sont ses mots et qu'au petit matin il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait. Et puis la vie a repris son cours. Mais elle ne l'a pas oublié et attendu qu'il revienne comme promis.

Et comme promis, Lex est revenu voir Chloé régulièrement. De temps en temps, d'abord, puis de plus en plus souvent, jusqu'à venir tous les week-ends. Forcément j'ai appris à le connaître, un peu, à comprendre qu'il est assez différent de ce que les gens croient qu'il est. Pour autant que je sache il n'a jamais cherché à contrôler ou à influencer sa vie. Il lui a toujours laissé le choix, il n'a jamais essayé de lui faire quitter de force Basin City. 

Et puis un jour, elle est partie, elle la suivit, elle ne supportait plus l'idée de vivre loin de lui et l'attachement qu'elle nous portait ne suffisait plus à la retenir ici. Et je n'ai pas non plus cherché à la retenir. Biensûr, j'ai été triste de la voir partir, au fil des ans je m'étais vraiment attachée à elle, elle était un peu devenue ma famille, mais elle était heureuse et c'était le plus important. Gail a été un peu contrarié de perdre son meilleur informateur et elle a râlé pour la forme, mais je sais que dans le fond, elle était contente de la savoir heureuse. Après tout, elle porte une affection presque maternelle aux filles les plus jeunes, qu'elle considèrent être sous sa responsabilité.

Elle est venue nous voir souvent par la suite, elle a toujours gardé le contact avec la vieille ville, Lex ne l'en a jamais empêché et même si je commençais à bien le connaître, ça m'a surpris, un reflexe sans doute. Certaines d'entre nous ont même été invitées au mariage, mais il n'y a que moi qui y suis allé et franchement c'était uniquement pour Chloé, car je ne m'y suis pas vraiment sentie à ma place. Ensuite j'ai vu grandir leurs enfants, deux filles et un garçon, tous plus adorables les uns que les autres. Ils me prennent pour une sorte de tatie, mais avec le temps ils ont finit par comprendre que quelque chose de différent me liait à leur mère.

Aujourd'hui je suis une vieille femme, j'ai fini moi aussi par quitter la vieille ville et je vis tranquillement dans une petite maison au bord de la mer. Et ce grâce à Lex.. Un jour il est venu me voir et il m'a offert une grosse somme d'argent. J'ai cru, au début, qu'il voulait me payer pour que je m'éloigne de Chloé, même si je ne comprennais pas bien pourquoi il avait mis si longtemps à le faire. Mais en fait non. Il voulait juste m'offrir une porte de sortie au cas où un jour, j'en ai besoin ou tout simplement envie. Comme il l'avait fait pour Chloé, ce jour là au Kadie's. Il disait que c'était pour me remercier d'avoir pris soin de Chloé à sa place, d'avoir réussi là où il avait échoué.

Chloé passe encore me voir de temps en temps, parfois seule, parfois avec Lex, ou même en famille. Les enfants sont grands, maintenant. Et je vais bientôt mourir, Chloé le sait c'est pourquoi dernièrement elle a rapproché ses visites. Mais je ne suis pas triste, ma vie a été bien remplie et grâce à Chloé et aussi un peu à Lex elle a retrouvé un sens.

_Fin_


End file.
